The Slayer Chronicles Volume One The First
by letsliveforever
Summary: This story is set between the 6th and 7th seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy goes to the scooby gang for help because she is having some really disturbing dreams!
1. The Dream

The Slayer Chronicles Volume One~ The First Rated~ PG Feedback~ Please!! Tell me if ya'all like the story!! It's incomplete so bare with me  
  
Buffy Summers looked at her surroundings, Darkness swallowed her whole,  
  
"You think you know what's to come who you are, you haven't even begun", Tara's voice echoed through her head.  
  
Buffy swallowed hard and walked into the light,  
  
"So you finally came B, been waiting here for you for two years", said a voice from the darkness.  
  
Buffy looked around,  
  
"Faith, is that you?", she called out,  
  
"Who do you think it would be", Faith said as she stepped into the light,  
  
Buffy stood into her fighting stance,  
  
Faith put her hands up in surrendering stance,  
  
"I'm not gunna hurt you B", she said.  
  
Buffy dropped her fighting stance and looked around,  
  
"Where am I", she asked Faith,  
  
Faith smiled,  
  
"'Bout time you asked that", she said.  
  
Faith took a couple steps closer, but Buffy moved back,  
  
"God, seems like just yesterday you stabbed me and through me from this building", Faith told her,  
  
Buffy became confused as she looked around, she was standing in the same building that her and Faith had fought to the death, only one of them made it alive the other one, Faith, was put into a coma for a couple months.  
  
" I don't understand, why am I here, with you", she asked.  
  
Faith looked down at the ground,  
  
" I guess it's just fate, us bein' slayers and all, look B, I didn't come here to chit chat with you all night, something's coming, something big, and you need to stop it", Faith told her.  
  
Buffy looked confused,  
  
" What are you saying", she asked Faith,  
  
Faith pulled out the knife that Buffy used to stab Faith with,  
  
Buffy gasped and backed away,  
  
Faith gave Buffy the knife,  
  
"It's your birthright, and frankly I can't do it since I'm in jail right now, so here", she said.  
  
Buffy took the knife from Faith's hand,  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No Problem", Faith replied,  
  
Buffy turned away,  
  
"Hey Buff", Faith yelled after her,  
  
Buffy turned around and looked at Faith,  
  
"Yes?", she asked her,  
  
" I'll see you around", Faith said then she disappeared into darkness.  
  
Buffy awoke from her dream and looked around her room,  
  
It was still night outside,  
  
Buffy got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom,  
  
"It was just a dream, a big nightmare", she replied to herself.  
  
As she walked back to her bedroom, she noticed a big thing on her desk,  
  
Buffy went over to it and her eyes turned wide,  
  
It was the knife that Faith had given her in Buffy's dream,  
  
" Something's coming, something Big, It's your birthright", Faith's voice echoed throughout her head.  
  
Buffy felt dizzy, She went and laid down on her bed, And closed her eyes to go to sleep. 


	2. Mis Comunication

"Buffy, wake up, Buffy are you even alive?" Dawn's voice echoed through Buffy's head,  
  
Buffy groaned and turned over putting the pillow over her head,  
  
"Buffy wake up!!" Dawn yelled into Buffy's ear  
  
Buffy took the pillow and slapped Dawn,  
  
"I'm up, now go before I get angry!" she told her  
  
"All right, god what a spaz!", Dawn mumbled to herself as she walked out of Buffy's bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Buffy sat up in her bed and looked around the room,  
  
She then opened her drawer and took the knife out that Faith had given her in her dream.  
  
Buffy looked at it for a long while,  
  
And then put it back into the drawer,  
  
Buffy let out a big sigh and got out of bed.  
  
"Good Morning Buffy", Dawn said,.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen,  
  
"I have something to tell you, I got in trouble at school the other day and I have a detention so all I need you to do is sign this slip of paper and I won't get in trouble anymore", she said as she handed Buffy a piece of paper.  
  
Buffy signed it,  
  
"That's nice", she said as she handed the paper back to Dawn,  
  
Dawn frowned at Buffy,  
  
" I also need ten dollars for lunch today, can I have some?", she asked,  
  
Buffy reached into her pocket and took out a ten dollar bill,  
  
"That's nice", she said as she handed Dawn the money,  
  
Dawn put the ten dollar bill in her pocket and looked at Buffy, " I have a confession to make, I slept with john last week and I have been getting cramps in my stomach", she replied to Buffy,  
  
Buffy looked at her,  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!!", Buffy yelled at Dawn,  
  
Dawn smiled,  
  
"I'm just joking, god, you just seemed so out of it, what's up?", she asked.  
  
Buffy held her hand in her hands as she sat down at the kitchen table,  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep last night", Buffy told her,  
  
Dawn nodded,  
  
"Xander and Anya keeping you up all night too huh?", she said,  
  
Buffy looked up at Dawn,  
  
"What are you talking about?", she asked her little sister,  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes,  
  
"Oh come on, tell me you knew about Xander and Anya, they are like a walking porno movie!! They kept bumping into the walls the whole night!!", she told Buffy.  
  
Buffy grinned,  
  
Ever since Willow left with Giles to England, Xander decided to live here, but would always bring Anya home for their little adventure almost every night.  
  
"Dawn, it wasn't that it was a dream, I had some bad dreams", Buffy said,  
  
"Oh Buffy, your the slayer, you see things that make Xena wanna hide, what can a little bad dream do", she said as she kissed her sister on the cheek.  
  
"I gotta go to school! Luv ya", she said as she walked out of the house and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hey Buff! What's up?", Xander said as he walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Nothing at all, hey where's Anya?", she asked him,  
  
Xander grabbed the Orange Juice from the refriderater,  
  
"Oh she left already", he told her.  
  
He drank the juice from the carton,  
  
" I gotta go to work, see ya later!", he told her.  
  
"Yeah okay bye", Buffy called after him.  
  
Buffy walked towards the fridge and took the Orange Juice out and threw it away. 


	3. The Visit

"All I'm saying, is that maybe your sister needs a little time off of whatever she does", Laura Lee, told Dawn as they walked into the school yard for lunch.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Laura Lee?', Dawn asked,  
  
"Well, ever since, oh, what's his name.", she replied,  
  
Dawn looked at her,  
  
"Riley", she said.  
  
Laura Lee pointed at her and smiled,  
  
"Yes that's his name, well, ever since he left, your sister has been down in the dumps and with all that stuff about her ex, oh what's his name."  
  
"Angel", Dawn replied,  
  
"Yeah, him about leaving her and all that weird stuff that you had told me, it's just been really hard for her", she told Dawn.  
  
Dawn sat their and looked blankly into her best friends eyes,  
  
"You know you could be right, ever since Buffy's friend Willow went into rehab and Xander and Anya broke their engagment, and Buffy's friend Spike left us.." Dawn rambled on.  
  
Laura Lee stopped Dawn,  
  
"Whoa, who's Spike", she asked,  
  
"Uhh, he's my sister's uh cousin, forign and all.", Dawn sat their quietly for a while.  
  
"Oh so he left you", Laura Lee asked her,  
  
"Yeah and that's why my sister had to leave her job, and crap like that", Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, okay then", Laura Lee said.  
  
The rest of the lunch period was in silence, as for the two best friends didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
Faith sat their on her little bed in her little jail cell, humming to herself silently.  
  
" Ms. Faith, someone is here to see you", one of the guards called,  
  
Faith stopped humming and looked up and nodded at the guard,  
  
The guard stepped aside and the jail cell door had opened,  
  
Faith stood, awaiting some like her tharapist, but it wasn't.  
  
It was Buffy Anne Summers.  
  
Faith smiled,  
  
The Jail cell closed and Buffy jumped,  
  
"I ain't gunna hurt you, they have camrea's plus I don't have anything to hurt you with", Faith said.  
  
Buffy nodded,  
  
"I didn't come here to hurt you or for you to hurt me, I just need some answers", she told Faith.  
  
"Have a seat", Faith pointed to the other bed on the other side,  
  
"Okay, ask away", she said  
  
Buffy sighed,  
  
"I came here because I want to know where this came from", Buffy said as she pulled the knife out of the purse and showed it to Faith.  
  
Faith looked at it, then at Buffy and sighed,  
  
"You too, huh?" 


	4. The Crash

Buffy sat their unable to move,  
  
"What are you talking about, I umm I mean how do you know?", Buffy asked Faith.  
  
Faith stood up and started walking around,  
  
"I have these dreams about what's going to happen, to the slayers.", Faith said,  
  
Buffy stood up too,  
  
"What MIGHT happen to the slayers", she corrected Faith,  
  
Faith turned around to face Buffy,  
  
"Look B, I hope you didn't come here to correct me, because if you did then leave because I haven't got the time to hear you correct me", she yelled at Buffy.  
  
Buffy held up her hands,  
  
"Fine, tell me about your dreams", she told Faith.  
  
Faith looked at the guard that was standing at the jail cell door looking at them.  
  
Faith then looked at Buffy,  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes,  
  
"Alright, fine then excuse me Mr..", Buffy called after the guard. ~  
  
Faith sat in the back of Buffy's car looking out the window,  
  
"Thanks B, for letting me out, I owe you big time", Faith said as Buffy kept driving.  
  
"Well, there's a couple rules while your out, you are under my house and my rules, you don't go anywhere with anyone, understand?", Buffy said,  
  
"Yes mother", Faith replied.  
  
Buffy smirked.  
  
"So when can I see the little twerp", Faith said,  
  
"You mean Dawn, well she's fine, but she's at school", Buffy told Faith.  
  
"Oh so I heard", she replied,  
  
Buffy looked at Faith,  
  
"About what.", she asked,  
  
"About your mother and the world ending and Tara, it was in the news", she replied to Buffy.  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the rode,  
  
"It's hard, with Willow gone, it feels like the gang is apart, but I also think that Willow she deserves everything the Giles can give her", she said.  
  
Faith just nodded along with what Buffy was saying.  
  
"Yeah I understand", Faith told her,  
  
"You just gotta remind yourself.", Faith eyes went wide,  
  
"Buffy, LOOK OUT!", she screamed.  
  
Buffy swerved her the car but it was too late,  
  
That's when they fell off the cliff. 


	5. Ouch!

The Car flew off the cliff and slid down the rocky path.  
  
Faith smashed her head into the car window as she looked over at Buffy, Buffy smiled and said I'm sorry.  
  
Faith shook her head, then everything went black.  
  
~~ ~A Couple Hours Later~  
  
Faith awoke hours later in Buffy's car,  
  
She looked around and saw Buffy sitting their uncounces.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay, Buffy wake up!" Faith said as she smaked Buffy upside the head,  
  
Buffy coughed and looked around,  
  
"What happened??", she asked rubbing her head.  
  
"You almost hit some one that's what happened!", Faith told her.  
  
Buffy rubbed her head again,  
  
"I know, we have to get out of here", Buffy said.  
  
Faith looked at here,  
  
"Why the rush??", she asked,  
  
Buffy grinced and pointed to her leg,  
  
"That's why", she said.  
  
Faith looked down and thought she was about to faint,  
  
Buffy had a big wooden stick that pukshered her leg.  
  
"Oh my that's very gross", she replied with a small laugh.  
  
Buffy winced,  
  
"I know, so we need to get out of here", she said.  
  
Faith put her hand on Buffy's leg,  
  
"First we need to take this thing out of you, so you can at least walk", she said.  
  
Buffy started at her,  
  
"It gunna hurt."  
  
"Don't say that, it's what I say that counts so close your eyes and."  
  
Buffy screamed as Faith pulled the wooden stick from her leg.  
  
Buffy glared at her,  
  
"That hurt like."  
  
Faith shished her,  
  
"Don't say it, it'll just curse us", she said.  
  
"Now lets get out of here before any more damage is done", she said  
  
Buffy agreed, and for the first time in years Buffy and Faith worked together.  
  
~ Coming Soon Book Two of the Slayer Cronicles- Ancient Arts~ 


End file.
